The Terminator Vs Evil Bill and Evil Ted
Description Terminator Vs Bill and Ted! Androids from the future, disguised as humans with the intent to kill! Will Ahnold pull in another couple of kills? Or will he join the real Bill and Ted? Interlude Wiz: Everybody hide! Boomstick: In just a few more years, robots will begin coming from the future to kill us all! Like the Terminator, 'ol Arnie Schwarzenegger, sent by Skynet to kill John Connors Or Evil Bill and Evil Ted, sent by... some evil dude in the future to kill Bill and Ted. I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to- Do absolutely nothing! This is a joke battle, so we just joke around for a few seconds during the analysises and then sit back and watch the fight. Awesome. Terminator He has cAme from thah futah to keal Jahn Cannas. ''' He has lats of wepans dat he has to keal things. '''His gans ah echtremely pawafal, and he has two giahnt bahms in hes cheast. He canh shoht things and blew tham up with his bahms, and he is really strang. He wahs Mistah Univers! That was fun. No kidding. Evil Bill and Evil Ted Like, dude, there were these bodacious dudes named Bill, and, like, Ted. Yeah, man, those dudes were like, so triumphant and gnarly that their exelent music shaped, like, the whole future, man. Yeah, dude, compared to that, we're all like, dust in the wind, man. Yeah, dude. They're really strong, and have, like, some weapons. They were super tough, and, were like, not dead, dude. Dude. Dude. That was even better. You're telling me. DEATHBATTLE Pre-Fight The Terminator was walking quite urgently down a city street, wearing sunglasses and carrying several guns out of sight. He had places to be. He was meeting John Connor several blocks away, and had important things to do from there. He passed two apperant stoner teenagers, one blonde and one with black hair. "Dude, I think that's the dude!" "Really, dude? Are you sure?" "Yeah, dude, totally." "Exelent! Let's go!" The two strode quickly after the Terminator, and each reached out and grabbed one of his shoulders. Evil Bill spoke up. "Excuse me, sir, but we need to speak with you for just a second." The Terminator wasn't at all worried, having no clue that these were anything more than a couple of stoners. "I'm sorry, but I'm very busy. I have an important meeting to attend to." The Terminator quickly pulled out of the grip of the two robot teens, and began walking away, when they once again grabbed him by the shoulder, but this time when he was turned around, he was met by two simultanious fists to the face. "Sorry, dude, but you aren't going anywhere." As the Terminator got to his feet from where he had been knocked down, nearby civillians backed off a couple of feet. "You will regret that." The Skynet android clenched his fists as he looked at the two much smaller machines, and popped into Search Mode for a moment, discovering that they were artificial. The three robots lifted their fists and prepared for an absolutely ''bogus ''fight. FIGHT!!! The Terminator swung a punch, and caught Evil Bill on the head, but was instantly attacked by Evil Ted, who grabbed one of his arms and ineptly tried to twist it behind his back. The Skynet android countered that with a punch to the face, stunning Evil Ted. By this time however, Evil Bill had recovered, and rushed in with a few hooks to the torso. Ahnold cracked a fist into Evil Bill's torso, but the punch had almost no effect, and Evil Bill countered with an uppercut to the Terminator's exposed chin. He stumbled back, virtually landing on Evil Ted, who grabbed him and slammed him into a wall several times. "Think fast, dude!" He then spun him around and punched him in the gut, sending him stumbling toward Evil Bill, who grabbed him and smashed him into the ground, before stomping him hard enough to crack the concrete, before stepping back. "We dealt with that dude, dude!" Evil Ted rubbed his face, and replied- "Yeah, dude, but that dude can hit hard!" "Yeah, totally bogus, nobody warned us he would be so tough!" "But we got him." "Yeah." "Hey, Evil Ted?" "Yeah?" "Look, dude." Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:"Terminator Vs Bill and Ted" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year